<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Times Adam and Fergus Were Cockblocked and One Time They Weren't by FitznFizz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575384">Four Times Adam and Fergus Were Cockblocked and One Time They Weren't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitznFizz/pseuds/FitznFizz'>FitznFizz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Thick of It (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Hickies, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the office, Sexual Frustration, Smut, blowjob, can they keep it in their pants, extreme language, for one moment, mild bondage, use of violent metaphors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitznFizz/pseuds/FitznFizz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Fergus don't have good willpower on Not Fucking in the Office, luckily the rest of the workplace seems adamant to stop them without meaning to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Times Adam and Fergus Were Cockblocked and One Time They Weren't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Genuinely only wrote this because Mal messaged me in a feral haze begging for more fanfic to read so here you go boy luv u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 – Terri</p><p>They had finally, <em>finally</em>, gotten back to DoSac after the meeting with the local primary school, and Fergus felt like pulling his brain out of his nose with a pencil just so he didn’t have to think ever again. He’s usually <em>so</em> good with kids, but someone or something has it out for him today it seems, starting it off with him going through the wrong door and ending with him eating absolute shit playing football, with grazed knee to boot.</p><p>“Fucking hell that was the most painful PR visit I’ve ever experienced.” He groaned as he got to sit down properly for the first time that day, immediately rolling up his scuffed trouser leg to survey the damage. Not bad but would <em>definitely</em> scab. “I feel like I’m back in comp after P.E, Christ. Chuck me a plaster.” Fergus deliberately ignored the scoff from Adam as he whinged. Not everyone can be a sporty prick, and football is <em>distinctly</em> different from cricket.</p><p>He was trying to flick bits of schoolyard gravel from the deeper parts of the graze, before instead of a plaster packet hitting him in the head as he expected, Adam sat down on the desk in front of him, opening the shitty little first aid kit and pulling Fergus’ leg over onto his lap. Fergus had to look away for a moment to quell the flush that suddenly soared up to his ears.</p><p>“I’m a big boy you know, I can sort this perfectly fine myse-<em>FUCK</em>!” Fergus yelped, the mixture of arousal and wounded pride being cut through by searing pain. Adam was rubbing the antiseptic into his knee with his usual sadistic smirk.</p><p>“I know, you’re a big boy and don’t need mummy helping you. Fuck off and let me help, don’t want you injuring yourself anymore today do we?” The mocking wasn’t hitting the same as it usually did with the rest of the office. It never did when it was just the two of them, Adam’s sharp tongue softening ever so slightly for the other man. Fergus decided to get it over with and let his knee be cleaned and a plaster put on, only wincing slightly which he was quite proud of.</p><p>“There, all done.” Adam teased, patting Fergus on the wounded knee patronisingly. “Want me to kiss it better?” And Fergus had to battle between grabbing him and kicking him off the desk.</p><p>“Fuck off, kiss my arse. Patronising dickhead.” Adam’s smirk had turned to into a contemplative stare, Fergus not realising what he said until Adam had already leaned in, pressing a definitely too dirty for work kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I mean I think that might be a bit difficult in the office, but how bout a blowjob instead? Would that make you feel better about your <em>likkle tumbwle</em>?” Even when propositioning him, Adam somehow managed to slip in a bit of mockery, and Fergus couldn’t tell if he found it annoying or endearing. Instead of figuring it out he just grabbed Adam by the head and pulled him in for a biting kiss, both of them quickly getting into it.</p><p>Adam, ever forward thinking, pulled away, smirking at the unhappy whine pulled from Fergus.</p><p>“Gotta lock the door, unless you plan on turning the coalition into an orgy party situation?”</p><p>“Fuck <em>no,</em> don’t say that. I was just getting hard.” Fergus did kick Adam that time, the special advisor laughing as he headed to the door.</p><p>However, just as he was about to lock it, of fucking course, barrelling in came Terri, with a pile of very boring and detailed folders, prattling on about some bullshit nonsense. Fergus luckily was already half hidden under the desk, so was easily able to pull his leg that was until recently wrapped around Adam’s waist back under the desk. Adam was barely paid attention to by Terri, and proceeded to mime out brutally strangling the woman from behind her. Fergus and him managed to share one apologetic look before being swamped with the ‘important’ work for the rest of the day.</p>
<hr/><p> 2 – Stewart</p><p>Fergus had been needy since they woke up that morning, and it was driving Adam <em>insane</em>. He loved the man dearly, but the special advisor was trying to do his work and was finding it increasingly difficult and frustrating to do when his MP kept touching him in the most subtle and lightest touches. It was the evening before Adam finally broke, much to Fergus’ delight.</p><p>“You are a complete and utter twat and I hope you burn in the pits of hell with no one but Terri to talk to.” Adam growled while nipping mark-less bites down Fergus’ neck, who he had corralled into a corner of their office once most people had left for the day. Fergus was panting out laughs as he let his clammy hands run up Adam’s shirt, feeling his back muscles move as the special advisor made his way down Fergus’ chest.</p><p>“Can you blame me? You shouldn’t have worn my cologne.”</p><p>“You <em>possessive</em> twat.”</p><p>“I’m an MP, it’s part of the job to try and get what you want. You should be proud I -<em>ngh</em>- did my job properly.” Fergus had to grab the wall to keep balanced as Adam worked his shirt buttons open one by one, following with his teeth as he started leaving shocking bruises in his wake, sharply contrasting to Fergus’ pale skin. The conversation stopped then, replaced with harsh breaths and trying to be muffled moans.</p><p>“<em>Christ</em> Ferg, keep it down, you sound like a porn star.” Adam teased, his hands hovering over Fergus’s belt, decidedly not moving any closer.</p><p>“Fuck off and hurry up. I’m a busy man, haven’t got all day.” Fergus tried to buck his hips closer to where Adam’s had was just barely brushing against his trousers but was stopped by a firm hand pressing him back against the wall, and teeth nipping his ear harshly.</p><p>“Stay fucking still and <em>wait</em>.” Adam seethed, and Fergus tried to not let it remind him of Adam whispering advice during press meetings. <em>Not</em> a good place to get a stiffy. “You’ve been driving me up the fucking wall all day, least you can do is behave for a couple of minutes and be patient.” And before Fergus could respond Adam crashed their lips together, the both of them trying to battle for dominance, Fergus clearly not willing to listen to his special advisor this time.  </p><p>They were completely lost in each other, focused on the battle of teeth and tongue, to notice the sound of their mobiles buzzing on the desk. It wasn’t until Fergus had his hand down Adam’s trousers and grabbing his arse, and Adam was finally starting to undo Fergus’ fly, did they hear their names being yelled and footsteps quickly walking towards their office.</p><p>“Shit, Stewart, shit <em>shit</em>.” Fergus was muttering, practically throwing Adam off him as they both drastically tried to get themselves looking presentable. Fergus barely managed to get sat behind the desk and look busy on a phone-call before Stewart walked in, his usual trying to be zen desperation successfully killing any erotic atmosphere left in the room. He leant in the doorway and checked his phone while Fergus finished up his ‘call’, which gave Fergus the perfect opportunity to point to Adam’s still undone fly, and wink at his now blushing advisor, who only flipped him off in return.</p>
<hr/><p>3 – Phil</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this.” Fergus said as he hurriedly shut the office door behind him, and Adam tried to calm the sudden rush of panic that flooded his brain.</p><p>“What’d you mean?” Adam asked, eerily calm as Fergus turned from the door. At the sight of Adam’s significantly paler face he rushed forward, hands doing his usual panicked gesturing like he was in an interview with The Daily Mail.</p><p>“No no no, not like that. We can’t keep fucking in the Office, we’re gonna get caught.” Adam scoffed at the panic still in Fergus’ eyes, especially when he noticed Fergus’ hand not leaving where it had landed on Adam’s chest.</p><p>“Ah, well that’s fine. We don’t have to.” Adam said, deliberately not moving towards his MP, even as Fergus started to inch closer, the hand on his chest fidgeting with the button that laid between his fingers.</p><p>“Yes, it’s the sensible thing to do. We’re <em>grown men</em>, we can keep it in our fucking pants for a few hours a day, can’t we? Not like we can’t have sex in our own bedroom like normal people.” Fergus looked like he was trying to convince himself more than Adam, who was perfectly happy to do either option, and was trying very hard to focus on Fergus’ words rather than the hand that had slipped under his shirt and was making his way up his stomach.</p><p>“Course we can. We help run the country. If that’s what you want Ferg, we’ll keep our hands to ourselves.” Adam breathed out, trying to hold himself still as Fergus’ hand continued to creep up his chest. If anyone was going to break, it was going to be Fergus.</p><p>Who did, almost immediately after Adam stopped speaking.</p><p>“Oh, fuck it, when do we ever get home in time to have sex? It’s just being productive, really.” Fergus rushed out, letting his other hand go around Adam’s waist, pulling him close and pressing a biting kiss a little high of the collar. Adam could only laugh slightly at Fergus’ weak will before having to slap a hand over his mouth to cover the groan that was punched out of his throat as Fergus let his hand wander down to Adam’s clothed crotch and squeeze.</p><p>Before he could even get his hands on the other man however, he was quickly jumping away across the office at the sound of Phil’s smarmy yell approaching the office.</p><p>“Fucking hell, can we not have one minute without Tories invading? It’s like Thatcher all over again.” Adam muttered as he quickly fixed his hair, just as Phil burst through the office door.</p><p>“Alright Chuckle Twats, Vader’s approaching in T-minus 20, get your shit and meet us in the airlock.”</p><p>“Can you speak like a <em>normal fucking person</em> for once, or were you dropped on your head as a child and cursed with only speaking the language of complete cunts?” Adam snapped back, checking his phone to try and decipher what the fuck Phil was on about now, thanking Christ that he had showed up before Adam had got too hard to hide it.  </p><p>“Tucker, he’s on his way down. I have no fucking clue why but some hot shit is about to go down and you’re going to want to be there.”</p><p>“<em>Fucking hell</em>, fine.” Adam picked up the ball he’d left on Fergus desk and threw it as close to Phil’s face as he could get, forcing the rat-faced bastard to scuttle away, swearing a storm as he rubbed his nose dramatically.</p><p>“God fucking strike me down dead.” Fergus groaned as he gathered his folders. “What the fuck does Malcom Tucker want with us? He doesn’t even work here.”</p><p>“Who knows what goes on in that psycho’s head. Best get it over with, then we can get back to <em>work</em>.” Adam smirked, his hand subtly sliding down the small of Fergus’ back to briefly squeeze his arse as they left the office.</p><p>“<em>Bastard</em>.”</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes.”</p>
<hr/><p>4 – The Daily Mail</p><p> </p><p>“If you just look like you’re really busy no one will notice.”</p><p>“The walls are made of fucking <em>glass</em>, Adam. I don’t think my GCSE in Drama will give me the skills I need to not look like I’m getting a blowjob under my desk.”</p><p>“Well I’d prefer it to be me fucking you over the desk but that might be more obvious.”</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em> Adam-<strong><em>fuck</em></strong>.” Fergus’ knee hit the desk hard as Adam licked a stripe up his stomach from where he was hidden under the desk. Fergus was still impressed with the dexterity which Adam used to climb underneath in the span of a few seconds and was currently trying to think of a way to keep his face and hands busy to distract from the heat rushing steadily downwards.</p><p>Adam was making quick work of Fergus’ belt and fly, letting his hands rest painfully close to where Fergus wanted them as he pressed open mouth kisses into his stomach where he’d rucked up his office shirt. Fergus was trying to keep the top half of him looking professional and competent, and letting his toes do all the work of letting out his arousal by curling them in his office shoes.</p><p>“Fucking hell Adam, you’re killing me here. Love, please, just –” Fergus’ begging was cut off by his office phone ringing, causing both him and Adam to jump and hit their knees and head respectively on the desk lid.</p><p>“Shit. What time is it?” Adam poked his head between Fergus’ thighs, and Fergus had to fight the combination of laughter and groan at the sight of Adam looking so ridiculous and wrecked at the same time.</p><p>“It’s uhh, 2:30, why?”</p><p>“Fuck, it’s Wednesday. It’s the Daily Mail, they’re having a phone interview with you about the new bus pass plan. Answer and get on with it, I’ll get out.” Adam’s crawling was stopped by Fergus running his hand through his greying temple and holding it there.</p><p>“I mean…you don’t have to move. You could stay there while I’m on the phone.”</p><p>“Are you asking me to suck you off while you talk to The Daily Mail? Sorry Ferg, I love you but I’m not risking our careers for a quickie.” Adam still didn’t move though, even letting his head lean into Fergus’s hand. Fergus had an inner conflict, of definitely not wanting his career to end with a tabloid headline of ‘MP Cums to Interview with Phone Scandal’, and wanting to keep Adam there forever, looking up through his eyelashes between Fergus’ thighs and breath still coming out haggard like he ran a marathon. The phone rang a moment more before Adam slapped him on the thigh.</p><p>“Fuck off, answer it before they give up and decide to find your exes and ask them about your shittest sex moves.”</p><p>“They were only shit cause they were women.” Fergus defended, letting Adam finish crawling out from the desk, preening at the small kiss Adam left on his thigh as he shuffled out.</p><p>“Well you and I know that, but we don’t want The Daily Mail to know the same, do we? Answer the phone, you prick.”</p><p>Fergus allowed himself a quick squeeze of his crotch and a shameless stare at Adam’s back muscles as he picked himself up from the floor, picking up the phone and switching on his Politician Voice.</p><p>“Hello, this is Fergus Williams speaking.”</p>
<hr/><p>5- Finally</p><p> </p><p>Adam barely knew what was happening before Fergus grabbed him and shoved him into the wall of his office, shoving their mouths together in such a desperate way Adam felt like he was about to be sent off to war.</p><p>Adam let himself be manhandled by Fergus onto the desk, wrapping his legs around Fergus’ waist, confident in the knowledge that they were definitely the only people left in DoSAC, the rest of an office quiet as a morgue, instead of its usual state of filled with the walking dead.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting to get you alone all fucking day, you’ve been driving me up the wall.”</p><p>“Sounds familiar” Adam chuckled, tilting his head up so Fergus had plenty of access to press kisses down his neck, his hand coming up to tug Adam’s tie loose and across the office.</p><p>“Fuck off, you know you have.”</p><p>“Thought you didn’t want us fucking in the office anymore, Ferg?” Adam clearly was on a high from the good press day, his sarcasm never leaving him, even as Fergus’ hand tucked under his arse and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk, trapping him in his embrace. Fergus merely growled in response, successfully getting Adam’s shirt unbuttoned and tangled around his arms down his back.</p><p>“You have no <em>clue</em> what you do to me. I genuinely worry sometimes I’m going to go mad having to just sit and keep my hands to myself the whole fucking day. Whoever invented the culture of professionalism deserves to be tied to a fucking crucifix and starved to death and forced to watch everyone else fuck like rabbits underneath them.” Fergus babbled, his mouth running down and back up Adam’s chest, returning to press another hungry kiss to Adam’s mouth. Adam couldn’t help but moan in agreement, trying to free his arms from the mess of shirt fabric Fergus had abandoned halfway down his arms. He had to pull away finally when he managed to tie another knot in the sleeves instead of undo the one it was in.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Ferg, love, help me out here, yeah?” Fergus leant around and surveyed the damage, before turning back to Adam with eyebrows raised and an uncharacteristic mischievous gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“I think I quite like you like that. It’s quite <em>sexy</em>, you all tied up.” Adam’s eyes widened in surprise, heat suddenly shooting down his spine as he tightened his legs around Fergus’ waist.</p><p>“Yeah? I didn’t pin you down as <em>kinky</em>, Ferg. You got a gimp mask hidden somewhere in your desk drawer?” Adam teased, even as he pulled his crotch to grind against Fergus’ almost involuntarily, not making any more effort to escape his shirt sleeves.</p><p>“Fuck off, I’ll take it off if you want me to –“</p><p>“Didn’t say that, did I?” Adam barely had time to feel smug at the shocked expression on Fergus’ face before he was claimed in another bruising kiss and guided down to lay on the desk, his trousers being made quick work of and pulled down round his thighs along with his underwear in one fell swoop. The cold desk surface against his bare skin punched a gasp out of Adam, his hips arching up to get away from the cold, and simultaneously pressed his exposed cock against Fergus’s trousers.</p><p>“Get those things off, <strong><em>fuck</em></strong>, you’re killing me here Ferg.”  Adam panted, wanting to grab his idiot MP round the neck and finish the job himself but not able to free his arms at all from between his back, the desk, and his shirt sleeves. He could only wrap his ankles around Fergus’ thighs and pull closer, desperately trying to grind against Fergus, who quickly took his hands from where he had been scraping his nails down Adam’s chest to unzip his trousers and free his own member from his underwear, leaning down to kiss Adam and roll his hips down, both of them groaning as their cocks pressed against each other.</p><p>They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just grinding against each other and running their mouths and, on Fergus’ end, hands wherever they could. The glass on the office wall was starting to condense before Adam’s will finally broke.</p><p>“For God’s sake, Fergus, <em>please</em>, I need more, <em>something</em>.” Adam was not usually one to beg, especially with Fergus, the dymanic was usually one driving the other insane, a battle for dominance taking place, and Adam coming out on top. But on a rare occasions Fergus wins the battle, Adam tries to hold out before fully submitting to the desperation that wracks through his body, and today Adam’s so near exploding he thinks he might actually die before he gets to come.  </p><p>Fergus was clearly struggling to keep his cool, his breaths coming out in pants and his hair matted to his head in sweat.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ve got you, love.” He muttered as he kissed down Adam’s neck, finally, finally, trailing his hand down to grasp the both of them in his hand. The moan that escaped Adam’s mouth would usually have had him covering his mouth to muffle the sound in the office.</p><p>“I love it when you let yourself be loud, you chat so much shit usually it’s nice to hear you genuinely enjoying yourself.” Fergus teased, letting out a groan of his own as he started moving his hand up and across the head of their cocks, smearing his thumb across the heads to collect the precum that was appearing to smooth his hand as he worked it up and down.</p><p>“Fuck o-<em>Oh</em>-off.” Adam was writhing on the desk, trying to use his hips to get where he would usually just grab and move Fergus where he wants him. It was driving him mad but when Fergus grabbed his hip and pulled him even closer, he couldn’t help the groan at being so easily manhandled. Fergus wasn’t usually so demanding, but when he was Adam couldn’t help but turn into a puddle and be very angry at himself for doing so.</p><p>He was so close, the heat pooling in his stomach reaching burning temperatures and every nerve felt like Adam was being electrocuted, but he could only lie there and beg Fergus for “more, please, harder, <em>come on you fucking twat</em>.” And hope Fergus’ sudden sadistic mood would take pity on him soon.</p><p>“Adam, god, forget everything I said, we should do this as much as we can. The Prime Minister himself could walk in on us right now and I wouldn’t give a shit.” Fergus panted into Adam’s neck, both of them almost incoherent as they rutted in Fergus’ hand.</p><p>“Fuck, stop talking shit and go faster, Ferg, or I’m going to fucking kill you.” Adam growled into Fergus’ ear, nipping at the tip as Fergus bucked at the sensation. The pride of managing to get such a reaction out of  Fergus while he was literally tied up filling his chest. That was quickly forgotten about and replaced by another shot of heat down his spine as Fergus pressed his teeth into Adam’s neck and pressed down hard, combined with the feeling of heat hitting Adam’s stomach as Fergus came on top of him, groaning out Adam’s name as he rode his orgasm.</p><p>The feeling of Fergus’s come hitting his skin and the sudden speed of Fergus’ hand on him sent Adam quickly following afterwards, his orgasm hitting him like a train as he yelled Fergus’ name, twitching under Fergus, his fingers twisting in the shirt fabric until he heard the sound of seams ripping.</p><p>They both stayed like that for a moment, panting into each other and coming back to earth before Fergus pushed himself off of Adam’s chest, pulling the special advisor up with him to wrap his arms around him and final free Adam’s arms from the shirt.</p><p>“You alright?” Fergus rubbed Adam’s shoulders, giving an apologetic kiss to his forehead as the special advisor groaned, leaning into the massage happily, his forehead resting on Fergus’ shoulder in a blissed out attempt at an embrace.</p><p>“Mmmm yeah. Bit fucking sore but good. Tired.”</p><p>“Let’s get you dressed then we can go home, you look like a rent-boy.”</p><p>“And who’s fault is that, Mr Grey? Get me home.”</p><p>Fergus didn’t realise the marked he had very enthusiastically sucked into Adam’s neck was quite that high until it was very much not covered by Adam’s collar, but if he decided to continue to not notice until tomorrow morning when he’ll be sent to the shop to get concealer for a very annoyed Adam at 7AM.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>